Teen Titans: A New Beginning
by Imagaco
Summary: AU. Garfield wishes that he could be friends with his childhood friends again… and his wish comes true. But not in a way he expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans: A New Beginning**

_I'll explain later (more suspense that way). I don't own teen titans._

-=-=-

_April 5, 199X_

It was on that day that Richard, Kori, Victor, Rachel, and Garfield of kindergarten 1-A met each other. Garfield, the class clown, saw the creepy girl named Rachel being bullied.

Garfield had always had a crash on Rachel, so he didn't like that one bit.

Rachel, Richard, and Victor had always been friends, since they lived next to one another.

Kori was the shy new girl, so when Richard was so nice to her all the time, she easily got a crush on him.

From then on, the kids were inseparable.

They were like siblings.

They were perfect together.

"We will always be friends, right guys?" Garfield once asked.

"Of course we will," Victor said

-=-

_March 3, 2009_

Victor was walking down the hall with Richard and the rest of the football team. Garfield came up to them, smiling.

"Hi Vic," he said to Victor.

Victor looked at Garfield with a frown.

"Shut the hell up" he said to him.

The football team left laughing at Garfield, who was quite unhappy.

-=-=-

_Expatiations later._

**Imagico**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Titans: A New Beginning**

_This is a story about an AU of the teen titans._

**Bio's**

Richard=runner up quarter-back for the football team, and Kori's boyfriend.

Kori=head cheerleader, future prom queen, and Richard's girlfriend.

Victor=quarter-back for the football team and school hero.

Rachel=Goth of the school and a lone wolf.

Garfield=school clown, and the only one of the five of them who did not believe they should stop being friends.

_A lot has changed for them (excepted Garfield's crush). They are not the friends they once were. Don't worry, things will get better. I don't own teen titans._

-=-

Garfield barely made it to class on time.

"You're late," said the teacher. "I am not," protested Garfield. The teacher pointed to the clock.

"Dude," said Garfield, "what is wrong with your clock."

Just then the principal, Mr. Brain, came by and took a chance look at the clock. "Prof. Light," he said, "you do remember that yesterday was daylight saving time."

Prof. Light blushed, said his clock right, and told Garfield to sit down. Garfield took his usual seat next to Victor.

"Close one, huh," he said to Victor. Victor just turned away.

'And so it begins again' thought Garfield.

-=-

_After class…_

Garfield was at his locker, which was right next to Richard and Kori's lockers (both of which were to his right).

Garfield looked over and blushed when he saw that Richard and Kori were in a deep kiss. He hit his face behind his locker and pretended not to see them.

When they pulled away Kori said, "Guess the movie was right."

"What movie," said Richard.

"Last night," said Kori, "I saw a movie where one of the main characters said that if you make a wish on the evening star, it will surely come true."

"That's the dumbest thing I ever her," Richard said.

"Oh yea," said Kori, "well, last night I wish that you and I would share a deep kiss in the hallway, and no one would see or disturb us."

Garfield, not wanting to spoil Kori's wish, just looked over questioningly.

"What are you looking at," Richard said him.

"So," Garfield said to them, "speaking of movies, you want to catch one later."

Richard looked at him like he was joking (which would not be too hard to imagine). Kori, on the other hand, was a little shocked that he had over heard them.

"Never mind," Garfield said, knowing full well what that look meant.

He then walked away, with his head hanging. Even though he could not see it, he knew that Richard and Kori had gone back to their deep kiss.

-=-

_Lunch…_

Rachel was sitting in a lunchroom table all by herself.

Garfield walked over and sat down next her.

She got up, grabbed her tray, and moved to another table. This happened about three more times with Garfield in pursuit. (This also happens to happen somewhat daily.)

It finally ended with Rachel turning to Garfield and saying, "Can't give sit someone else."

Garfield looked at her, and said "I'd rather sit here with you. I mean, you look lonely."

Rachel stared at him. "I don't get lonely," she said to him.

"But…" Garfield said, trying to make a point.

"Let me put this bluntly," Rachel said, "go the fuck away."

"Okay" Garfield said with a sigh.

The rest of the day was somewhat like that.

-=-

Garfield was upset.

He had had another day of failure trying to get his friends back.

He looked up at the sky and sighed. No one would take him serous. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were.

He then saw a star in the sky, and remembered what Kori had said earlier that day. He shook his head and looked away.

It was stupid. If wishing on a star made dreams come true, than everyone would do it before going to bed. Besides, her wish had technically not come true (but he was the only one who knew that).

He also knew that wishing could be a dangerous thing. He had had an imaginary friend when he was a kid, and that imaginary friend had once told him 'Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it, but not in the way you expect'.

"Oh, what the heck," he said, looking back.

"Star light, star bright," he said, his hands in prayer, "I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight."

He looked up and said, "I wish that something would happen that would let me and the others friends again."

'Worth a try,' he thought as he went to sleep.

A few moments later, the star (actually, it was a planet) started to glow. Then a beam shot down to Garfield and hit him. The star did the same thing with Richard, Kori, Vic, and Rachel. They didn't wake up, but they did float and glow.

After a few seconds, or a minute, it stopped and they dropped down, fast asleep. And completely unaware of future events.

-=-

_Ok, contest time. I need help making a mascot and name for the school (and maybe for a rival school). Give me names and mascots. Variety is appreciated. The winner will get his/her name (web name) put in the next story._

**Imagico**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teen Titans: A New Beginning**

_The contest is over. The winner is Soven. (And no, this is not because he is submitted his first.) In case you were wondering, the movie Kori was talking about was 'the princess and the frog'. Garfield wishing on a planet came from a Foxtrot comic. There will be a little swearing in this chapter. This is a story about an AU of the teen titans, which I don't own._

-=-

The next day Garfield woke up felling stronger, and a little different. Something felt different with the world, but he couldn't think what.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'they're get ready for school.' he put his thoughts in the back of his mind, and got dressed. If he had turned around, he might've noticed that patch of his skin that was on his ass was green.

-=-

_That night…_

"All right everybody" said the announcer in the podium, "the moment you have all been waiting for. Your Jump City High Cougars' vs the Beta High Wasps."

A person in a cougar costume wearing a gold and silver shirt (to represent their school colors. Beta high's school colors are yellow and purple.)

The jumped around, roaring, when he was suddenly run over by the football team. The cougar lifted its head, and if you looked close enough, you could see the person wearing it was Garfield.

"Fill in for the mascot," he said, mimicking what the football coach had said to him earlier, "it will be fun, it's easy, you'll have fun, you'll meet cheerleaders." (This part of the chapter is based off a scene from a Danny Phantom episode. Try and guess which one.)

"Ha ha," said Victor, who had come up behind Garfield, "look Richard, road kill."

"Good one," said a voice other than Richard's. Richard Victor and Garfield looked to their right. Standing next to them was a man wearing red gardening gloves, red overalls with a division sign on them, a red hooded shirt, and dark visor sunglasses.

"Hope y'all don't mind if I sit over here," said the man, "there is no more room on my side." Garfield looked over to the opposing teams bleachers. "Dude," he said, "there's enough room for three people."

"Exactly," said the man, "**three** people." By this time Kori had come over, and Rachel, who was already sitting in the front seat of the bleachers, was paying attention to him.

The man in overalls jumped in the air. Suddenly, he seemed to multiply. Shocked, the five of them could only watch as now eight exactly identical men stood in front of them.

"What's the matter," they said in unison, "haven't you seen octoplites." "No," the five of them said, "they're not that common."

Suddenly remembering that they were about to begin a game with their archrivals, Richard grabbed Victor and rushed to the field, once again trampling Garfield in the process.

"Ow," said Garfield.

_After half-time…_

"Roar to the left, pounce to the right," Kori said, leading the other cheerleaders, "come on cougars, fight, fight, fight. Go Cougar's."

'That's it,' Garfield thought, having had about enough of this standing around, 'my time to shine.' Garfield danced in front of the cheerleaders, and started to boogie, flip, and generally make a fool of himself (which actually wasn't too hard).

'How rude,' thought Kori. Garfield then flipped over towards the mascot in the wasp costume, and started to nonverbally tease him.

Suddenly Garfield clenched his stomach. "Gah," he said. It felt as if his skin had begun to tingle. At first, he thought that was adrenaline. But now the tingle was becoming painful.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, men wearing blue rubber suits and targeting goggles came onto the field, carrying guns. There are least 50 of these men.

"Everyone calm down," said a man in a generally uniform, before pandemonium could break loose. "We just came here to catch a dangerous escaped convict."

The men with guns Began to circle Garfield. "We have reason to believe that he is posing as you're school mascot," said the general.

Inside his costume, Garfield was now lying down, curled up in a ball from the pain. He opened one of his clenched eyes, and suddenly his blue eyes from turned yellow with slits. His skin began to stretch farther than natural, even for a man with loose skin. His bones began to shift and grow. It was all very painful, as you can imagine. It felt like his entire body was ripping apart from the strain of changing shape.

It wasn't too long before his mascot costume was not big enough to contain him any longer. They began to rip and tear in places. Pretty soon it burst.

A few of the men with guns scream, and plenty of them backed off in fear. Others had to back off because their comrades in front of them were backing up. Soon Richard, Victor, Rachel, and Kori, as well as a few of their fellow students and their rival school's students, were able to see in the middle of the crowd of the armed men.

Now standing where Garfield had once stood was a pterodactyl, whose skin was entirely green. The pterodactyl screeched and snapped at the armed men. Soon, it raised its great wings and took off.

"Holy Shit," said both Principal Brain and vice principal Blood. As the pterodactyl flew off to town, the general looked at his supposed Army, and said "well, after him."

"Are you fucking crazy," said one of the men with guns, "that guy just turned into a fucking pterodactyl. There is no way we're crazy enough to chase him."

"Ugh," said the general, "you walk all incompetent." The general then turned to the entire student body of both schools. "I think it's time we start asking questions," he said to his closest armed man.

-=-

_Back at Garfield's house…_

The pterodactyl landed on the roof and climbed in the window. After it hit the floor it began to turn back into Garfield.

"Okay," said Garfield, remembering the entire experience, even though he had been running mostly on instinct, "that was weird."

Then he turned on his lamp and looked over at his mirror. He noted, thankfully, that he was still wearing his underwear. Then he noticed something else.

He put a hand on the green spot below his right armpit. 'How did that get there,' he thought, 'and who were those guys.'

Little did he know that his adventure was just beginning. He did know one thing though. What had just happened to him was nothing normal.

-=-

_Bum, bum, buuuuuum. Crazy, huh? The octoplites are my AU version of Billy Numerous. I got the idea from an episode of the anime 'Air Gear' (which I also don't own). I thought there should be something that should have them represent the power to multiply. Bet you're wondering who the Army men are. Well I can tell you firsthand, they're not from the Army at all. And that general isn't even a general. But I will be explained later. For now I have a new contest. Who do you think should get their powers next, Richard, Rachel, Victor, or Kori? Give reasons if you like._

**Imagaco**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teen Titans: A New Beginning**

_The contest is over. A few of you said Rachel, so I will do her. Oh, and to RavenXIsXAXBlackXRose, Victor and Richard's power gaining would be shorter and more exciting than you think. This is a story about an AU of the teen titans, which I don't own._

-=-

"How on earth did this happen," he said. He looked out the window and saw a twinkling star. "Oh," he said, "right."

He shook his head. "No, wait," he said, "There's no way something like this could ever happen just by wishing."

"Besides," he said, "doing such a childish thing. What on earth was I thinking?" "That's what she said," a deep voice said behind him.

Garfield turned around, saw something that looked like it was made purely out of energy, and colored pink.

"Imagaco," he said, "but you're my imaginary friend." "Just because no one else could see me," Imagaco said, "doesn't mean I was imaginary."

(Sorry about this, but I'm not the first person to put themselves in their own story.)

"I'm sorry," he continued, "The whole thing was my fault." "How was it your fault," Garfield asked.

Imagaco looked up, "well first of all," he said, "that 'star' you wished on last night, is actually a planet. Second of all, I was on that planet when you made the wish. I kind of heard you, and, well, I guess you know the rest."

Before Garfield could say anything, Imagaco told him, "When you were young, I always ask you beard questions that you just could never think of the answer to. Why do you like animal so much, how come you're a joker raised by a military family, what you think the Earth would be like if it had rings like Saturn. Now it's your turn to ask a question I don't think I can answer yet."

Garfield looked at him skeptically, and asked "why did you do this?" Imagaco looked at him, and said, "Who knows. Why do you still want to be friends with those jerks?"

"Just because," said Garfield, unable to think of anything else to say. Imagaco looked at him, and gave him what Garfield could only assume was a smile. "I do some of the things I do for the same reason."

-=-

"Who's next," the general said to one of his troops. The man looked at his clipboard. "Rachel Roth, I believe her name was," the man said.

Rachel entered the room. She gave the man a skeptical look, which went unnoticed, mostly due to the hoodie she was always wearing.

She sat down and looked at the general. She could see some of his short white hair from under his cap. He had an eye-patch over his left eye. She didn't trust him at all. In her opinion, people with eye-patches that looked like he did could rarely be trusted.

The general looked down at his notes. "Do you know who was supposed to be the mascot for tonight," the general said. Rachel knew that it had been Garfield, and she was going to say so. But somehow she couldn't.

"I don't know," she said. The general leaned over and looked at her. "You know, I can tell when someone is lying," he said.

"Fine," Rachel replied, "it was my old friend, Garfield Logan." Rachel paused to consider this. She had almost forgotten that she and Garfield had once been friends. She had even fallen in love with him. But she couldn't bring herself to be hurt again.

"Uh-huh," the general said, not noticing the pause, "and where does he live." "This is ridiculous," Rachel exclaimed, "Garfield's no criminal."

"That may be true," the general told her, not looking up from his notes, "but we don't know if he's unknowingly or unwillingly harboring a criminal."

Rachel looked angrily at, unaware of the small pain that was starting to accumulate on her forehead. "He wouldn't do that," she told the general. "How do you know," the general replied to her, finally looking up from his notes. Rachel looked down.

"Oh," the general said, "you have feelings for him." "Shut up," Rachel said in a calm voice. "Well that doesn't matter," the general told her, "if he's unknowingly or unwillingly holding a criminal, than he himself is a criminal."

"Shut up," said Rachel, this time slightly louder. The pain started to worsen on her forehead, enough for her to take notice of it. That pain started feed her anger. "Of course, now that I see the picture of this 'Garfield' boy," the general continued, "I see that taking him away my actually do some good for this school."

"**SHUT UP**" Rachel shouted, standing up and throwing her fists up in fury. Astonishingly, once she did this, a wind from nowhere whooshed around the room, scampering the paper, the chairs, and, if it hadn't been bolted to the floor, the table.

Suddenly, Rachel had four, red eyes instead of her usual 2, violet ones. She stared down at the general and his associate (in case you're wondering, the general only looks shocked, but the associate is completely terrified, and wet himself.)

Outside, Richard, Kori, and Victor were the last ones to be question. Suddenly, the door to their right blasted open, and hit the wall on the other side. Rachel came storming out, her four eyes still glowing red, mumbling to herself about what a jerk the general was.

Richard, Kori, and Victor, wanting to know what happened, went after Rachel (which, considering what was happening in the room Rachel had just left, was a good idea).

Another associate came into the room to see what happened. He saw the general knocked onto his back with the table knocked over behind him, and the associate in the corner, his mouth now foaming, and his pants even wetter than they were before.

"Gen. Wilson," said the second associate, "what happened." "Something both unexpected and wonderful," the general said.

-=-

_Meanwhile…_

Garfield looked over at Imagaco once more. Then Imagaco got up from leaning on Garfield's desk, and walked over to the window. He put 1 foot on the sill, like he was going to climb out of it. He turned around one last time.

"I wish luck to all of you," he said to Garfield, in that same deep voice that Gar could always recognize. Garfield looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean 'to all of us'," he said.

Imagaco smiled. "Do you think that you were the only one to get powers," he said. "You're just the first to awaken them."

He then turned around, and threw himself out the window, flying away. To unsuspecting people looking up, he seemed to be nothing more than a pink firefly.

Garfield went to the window, and looked out. Imagaco was now gone… again. He looked down, and saw something scary. A few of the Army men were at his door.

He turned around. 'They're not to get me,' he thought. Then he looked at the window. 'Okay,' he thought, 'if what Imagaco said was true, I just need to think of an animal, and concentrate real hard, and I will become it.'

Garfield strained himself, thinking and concentrating at the same time. Soon the Army men knock down the front door (since Garfield stepparents were both on business trips, they won't worry about the door until tomorrow), not noticing a green flying squirrel jump out the second story window, and glide away.

Once in a nearby tree, the flying squirrel landed and strained self. Soon out of the tree popped Garfield head, a green patch now around his right eye, and a fang sticking out of his mouth.

'That was a close one,' he thought. He stuck his head in the tree and strained himself again. Soon, a green hawk flew out of the tree.

'This is incredible,' thought Garfield, 'I can be any animal I want, any time I want, any where I want. I am the one man zoo. I am Beast Boy."

As he flew off towards the full moon, in the direction of the school, he thought, 'hm, Beast boy. I think I'll keep that name for later.'

-=-

_Crazy, huh. I was originally thinking of making Slade a janitor or something, but, then I guess, being the villain isn't so bad either sorry. In case you're wondering, that pain Rachel was feeling on her forehead was her chakra being pushed out from her skull. I was originally planning to explain why Rachel likes Garfield, but pretends she doesn't, in this chapter, but all save it for next. So, who do you think will Garfield meet up with first, Rachel or General Wilson (not a contest, by the way)?_

**Imagaco**


	5. Chapter 5

**Teen Titans: A New Beginning**

_Sorry for the long wait, but I had writers block for a while. This chapter will focus on why the main characters aren't friends anymore. This is a story about an AU of the teen titans, which I don't own._

-=-

"Stop following me," Rachel said the three people fallowing her, as they passed the running track.

Except for Wally West, the pride and joy of the track team, they were all alone. They stopped and all looked around. It had been a while since they had been alone together, and they all knew it.

In truth, they had not wanted to stop being friends, but their lives had gotten in the way.

As they stood there, they remembered the various reasons they had grown apart.

-=-

_Richard…_

Richard came home in middle school one day, so angry, he threw his backpack at the nearby vase on a table.

"Trouble at school today, Richards'," said his step father Bruce, who was standing nearby.

"Oh, you know it," Richard said, "first, Rachel promised me she would help study, and totally flakes, then victor says he'll help teach me football, but goes on a date instead, then Kori…"

_SLAP_

Richard stood then looking at his step father, who had just slapped him.

"Shut up," he said to Richard. He put a hand on Richard's shoulder. "Listen son, life is simple, you man up and take command."

"But…" Richard said. Bruce slapped him again, this time hard enough to knock him over.

"Just man up," Bruce said, walking away.

_The next day…_

Garfield saw Richard walking to class and ran up to him. "Hey Richie," he said.

"Get the fuck away from me," Richard said.

Garfield stood there in shock. Everyone stared at him. None of them looked at Richard walk away. So none of them saw him cry for the last time.

-=-

_Kori…_

(This one is fairly short, because there does not seem to be much difference.)

Kami was, with wine bottle in hand, slapping her younger sister around. Drunk as hell, Kami keep saying things like "stop hanging out with those losers,", "don't try embarrassing us by staying with them,", or "popularity is the only thing that matters." (That last line was based off the titan's episode 'winner takes all')

-=-

_Victor…_

Victor was walking by his parents' room when he heard something. He looked in and saw his mom and dad fight. And not the typical fights, punch and kicking fights.

His father, who had been knocked over to a table, opened a desk drawer. "I didn't want to use this, but you leave me no chose."

He took out a bottle and threw it at her. In the bottle was acid (don't ask what it was doing in there). The bottle hit her right in the face. Above her screams, Victor's father heard something in the hall.

It was Victor, sprawled on the floor. "Looks like you saw something you shouldn't have," his father said, holding a knife, "not I have to get rid of what saw it."

(Before you get any ideas, even he is not cruel enough to kill his son.)

_3 months later…_

Richard came up behind Victor and punched his head. "That was for not teaching me football." Victor was crawling on the floor. "What are you doing," said Richard. Victor looked up and Richard saw that he had no left eye.

"Look," Victor said, "I'm sorry I went to my mom's funeral, but I could tell you who did it. Who did… did…"

Victor cried in Richard arms for the last time as, 1.5 feet away, his false eye rolled out onto the floor.

(The 'date' excuse was really to not tell about his mom's death yet.)

-=-

_Rachel…_

It was the end of the last year of the middle school year. She had been dating her boyfriend, Mal K. Huor, for half a year now.

Everyone (except Garfield) felt they belonged together. But it didn't feel… right. At least not to her.

She was going to break it off with him, but the day before she was, something happened.

"Isn't this what couples do," he said to her, tearing off her shirt. "No," she said. She couldn't believe it, not only was he going to rape her, but he was also going to gangbang her with his twin brother. (Aside from their hair and eye color, she could see there is some once.)

He was about to stick it in when her father's bodyguard came forth. "Excuse me miss Rachel, which her father wishes to see you."

Long story short, the Huor brothers were put in a coma, and never called pretty again.

-=-

They thought about the reasons they had stopped being friends.

Richard had decided to become his own man.

Kori did not want to embarrass her sister anymore.

Victor had witnessed his mother's murder, and become afraid of his father.

Rachel was now afraid to love, for fear of just being hurt again.

Only at that moment did they realize that the worst stupid reasons to break off their friendship.

Suddenly a guy in a gray cloak came forth. "Hey guys," said the cloaked figure. "Garfield!?" Rachel said in amazement. "You are not going to believe this," Garfield continued.

"In a few moments, I doubt what's it going to stay will truly matter," said a voice next to them. They looked over and saw General Wilson and his army in front of the school doors. "Then we can do this the easy way," he continued, "or the hard way."

"How about no way," Rachel said to him. "Hard way it is," the general said, motioning forward was Army.

The five former friends (as well as Wally West, who was hiding) looked at each other, then looked forward.

"**Bring it**," they said together.

-=-

_Sorry it took so long with this story, but I had to writer's block. If you have not guessed some things about the story, I will tell you now: Kami is this story's Blackfire, Victor's father tore out Victor's eye, and the two Huor brothers represent Malchour (both of them). I felt it was necessary, given all the negative comments, to explain why they acted like jerks to Garfield. I thought it would be interesting to make it so that Garfield found Rachel first, then seconds later, General Wilson found them. What do you think will happen next? (Again, not a competition.) I was planning to put a start of Victor's powers appearing, but it looks like that will happen next time. Peace out for now._

**Imagaco**


	6. Chapter 6

**Teen Titans: A New Beginning**

_To 'DarkRapture', Garfield won't be like that. There will also be no 'energy guns'. Something like the instincts you said will happen however. I am not a fan of angst (at all).This is a story about an AU of the teen titans, which I don't own._

-=-

They charged forth and… jumped. Well, Garfield did. He jumped up, ran on the Army men heads, and went straight for the general.

Instead of side stepping, or anything, the general just waited for him. At the last second, the general grabbed his ankle, and threw him on the ground to his right.

"Sorry kid," he said as he looked down at Garfield, "you're a few years too young to take me by yourself."

Garfield concentrated hard. Suddenly there was a green bear next to General Wilson. "Oh crap," General Wilson said.

Meanwhile, in the army, the other four were doing just as well as one would expect teens to do against adults in a fight. Except for Rachel.

When she started fighting, it seemed like black smoke came from nowhere, and she was able to control it to her whim. This mad fighting them off of a bit easier.

Anyone who fought Victor (and was still conscious afterwards) stayed down. Later, after being asked why by General Wilson, described his punches to feel like his bare hands had brass knuckles on them.

Kori seemed to be stronger and jump higher, but that was about it. Suddenly one of the army men hit her with the back of his gun, knocking her unconscious.

Richard saw this, and he was plenty angry. Then someone grabbed hold of his shoulder, and (as he later described it) instinct took over.

He grabbed the hand and threw it, along with the body was attached to, over his shoulder, and onto the ground in front of him. This earned him a few stares (and one or two backing away's) from the part of the Army that was near him.

Richard now had a few seconds to see how Garfield was doing. Still in bear form, he was lying unconscious next to the general. The general, however, seem not to have moved (except his body was now facing more to his right, looking at Garfield).

Unfortunately for quite a few people, Rachel saw this as well. In a burst of anger and fear, black smoke enveloped her, Richard, Kori, Victor, and Garfield.

After all the confusion (and the smoke had cleared) the five teens were nowhere to be found. "Find them," the general shouted to his army.

-=-

About 50 blocks away, the five teens reappeared in a puff of black smoke. "Whoa," Garfield said, "I have not been on a trip like that since the first time I rode the Whirl-A-Doom at last year's amusement park."

"Enough with your life story Garfield," Victor said, "We have bigger problems." "Yeah," Richard said, "like who were those guys. Certainly not military in I can tell you that."

"By the way," said Kori, "what did you want to show us Garfield?"

Garfield smiled (at least they thought so. They couldn't see his face on account of the hood). "Brace yourselves for something shocking," he said.

Then he pulled his hood back.

The others gasped. "I know," Garfield said, "I'm a little green, but still me."

"A little!?" Rachel said in amazement. Garfield looked at his reflection in a nearby window. And his reflection shocked him.

Before when he last saw his reflection in the tree, he had a green patch around his right eye (which had turned green). Now he had the opposite.

A patch around his left eye was the **only** part of him that was not green (at least, on his face). His left ear also now was pointed, but the right was still normal (aside from being green).

"Well this is happening faster than I thought," he exclaimed. "What's happening to us," Rachel said. "Imagaco," Garfield told them. They looked at him with confusion. "Your imaginary friend," Victor said. Garfield sighed, and told them everything.

"That stupid jerk," Victor said, "this is all his fault." He stared straight at Garfield's face. "Bring him back now."

Garfield stared at Victor for a second. "What's up with your left eye," Garfield said. "Maybe got knocked out in the fight," Victor said, "now I have to get my second fake eye." He didn't want to tell them about how he got a fake eye at the moment.

"No," Garfield said, "I mean, why is your left eye red?"

Victor's eyes bugged. He pushed Garfield aside, so that he could see his own reflection. His right eye was still normal, but his left one was now red. And I don't mean red as in red iris, I mean red as in the entire thing red.

"Great," Victor said, "now I'm turning into a freak." He punched his hand through nearby wall. And I mean literally through a brick wall.

The others stared at him in amazement. Victor took his hand out of the wall and looked at it. At the end of his fist, his skin looked like it was turning into metal.

"Holy shit," was all Victor could think to say. Then Rachel started to push them. "Garfield"Garfield,, hide," she said.

Before he could say anything, she had pulled his hood over his head, and pushed him behind Victor. A few seconds later, the fraternal twins, Larry and Terry Storm, walked by them.

Garfield, who was always amazed by how different the twins seemed, looked from behind Victor. Larry, the smaller yet eldest, of the twin was wearing his homemade wristband light.

Having a thing for Sparks and illumination, he was considered a student after Professor Lights own heart. His brother however, light music more than lights, so he was always seen with a boombox. Being the bigger of the two, Terry was easily mistaken for the eldest sometimes.

When they were gone, Garfield came back out. "So, anyways," said Victor to Garfield, "as I was saying, get Imagaco down here now."

"It's not like we have a secret hotline," Garfield said, "he comes and goes when he wants, almost with no consideration for others."

Everyone sighed. "The really strange thing," Garfield continued, "is that he usually doesn't do something, unless he felt it was really necessary."

"Well then, why was this necessary," Victor said. "You'll find out soon enough," said a deep voice behind them.

They all looked up. A pink energy creature was sitting on the awning of a grocery store they were standing next to.

"Who the fuck are you," said Victor, throwing up his right fist. "Imagaco," Garfield said. "That's Imagaco," Richard said in amazement, looking at Garfield.

"Yes, yes I am," Imagaco said, "oh, and Victor, you can do that yet." "Do what," Victor said. "You'll find out sooner or later."

"Now onto more pressing matters," Imagaco continued, umping down from the awning, "the mercenary."

"The who," said Garfield. Imagaco sighed. "The general and his army you were fighting is not really a general or Army at all. Unless you count an army for hire, which I don't." (Actually, I'd do, I'm just saying that for interest.)

"Then who are they," Richard asked. "They are the mercenary, Slade Wilson, and his army for hire." The five teens looked at Imagaco in astonishment.

"Isn't Slade the name of a rock band," Garfield asked. Imagaco shrugged, "maybe."

-=-

_In case you're wondering, the reason Rachel's powers look like smoke at the moment is because their still developing. (Plus, that's what Raven's powers look like in the comics when she first arrived.) The 'flesh being turn into metal' for Victor's powers was gotten from the fantastic four movie. You know, that part where Dr. Doom punches the elevator door, pulls his hand back from the dent, and sees the same thing. And in case you didn't get the subliminal messages, Larry and Terry Storm are Thunder and Lightning. (Larry is Lightning, Terry is Thunder.) This went quicker than I thought it would. By the way, contest time again. I am having trouble I'm thinking of what to do next._

**Imagaco**


	7. Chapter 7

**Teen Titans: A New Beginning**

_I would like to say thank you to 'GrossGirl18' for her comment about chapter 5. It made me laugh and want to share it with others. I'm sorry if Kori's powers seemed to be taking longer than the other. This is a story about an AU of the teen titans, which I don't own._

-=-

After Imagaco left, the five teenagers were left with not much of what they had before (I will leave with the means for you to think about).

"Great," said Victor, "now what." "We could go to my place," Kori said. The other four looked at each other, and then looked at her. "Pass," they all said together.

"Why," Kori said. "Your older sister," they all said, again at the same time. They were still in the loss of what to do. Then Rachel snapped her fingers. "My house," she said.

-=-

_1 ½ hours later…_

A blue-and-white car pulled up in front of a dark mansion. And I don't mean dark as in darkened by nighttime, I mean dark as in it was painted black. Only a few lights were on.

"This is where you live," said Garfield in amazement, the only one not stun enough to stand there speechless and gaping. "You say one word about any of this outside of the five of us, and I swear I will stick my power on you," she told them.

"Right," says and Victor, "your demon power." Rachel turned and glared at him, her eyes threatening to turn red. "My what power," he said with annoyance.

Victor stepped back and put his hand up. "Easy," he said, "Garfield and I just agreed that we should call it that, seeing as how when you use it, you fight like a demon."

Rachel, slightly annoyed by this comment, turned and huffed. He walked toward the mansion, the other four in tow.

"You know what I don't get," Garfield said to Victor, "with the money your dad makes in his lab, you could buy a Hummer and no one in your family would mind. Why do you drive around in this thing?"

Victor grabbed Garfield pointed ear. "Ah, ah, careful," Garfield said, "that one's more sensitive." "This thing, is to put it," Victor told him, "was made by my own two hands. It's my baby." He let go of Garfield's ear. "And personally," he whispered in his ear, "I don't trust my old man anymore."

When they entered the mansion, they were greeted by what seemed like 25 people on each side. They gave the customary royal welcome to them, like they were in Japan (meaning they all bowed and said 'welcome').

"Alright," she said to the other four, "you can make yourselves comfortable here." She turned to her staff, "and if any of you say anything about them, good or bad, inside or outside this house, I will have my father have you out on your ear." The staff looked absolutely terrified by that, so they unsurprisingly agreed.

Garfield took off the grave makeshift rags he was using for her cloak. The staff bug eyed and stared, but kept their mouths shut.

_In Rachel's room…_

"Look but don't touch," Rachel said. Garfield, not really listening to well, went to cabinet and opened the doors. Inside was what looked like a black swimsuit with sleeves. Next to the swimsuit was a blue cloak. At the bottom were a pair of blue shoes and a belt to look like it was made out of metal circles.

"What is this," said Garfield, looking at it skeptically. Rachel came over, pushed him away, closed the cabinet, and locked it. "That," she said, "is my meditation suit. A lot of things happen in my house that are stressful, so I spend some time trying to calm down."

"It looked like the swimsuit with sleeves," Garfield pointed out. "Better than what my mom wore," Rachel said. "What did it look like, your mom's meditation suit I mean." Garfield said.

Rachel looked at him with slight annoyance. "If I told you that," she said, "the mental image would give you one hell of a boner." Garfield's cheeks turn the darker shade of green. "Oh," he said.

Rachel looked at him slightly confused. "I'll assume you're blushing," she said. The others looked around her room as well, but with more respect than Garfield had been showing.

"Hey," Victor said, "who'd you say her father was again." Rachel looked at him. "I didn't," she said, "but if you must know, name is Tyler Jason Terorbil." (Except for the last name, I borrowed the name from the story 'An Heiress and a Runaway'. My apologies to the author.)

They all stared at her. "Tyler Jason Terorbil," Garfield said in amazement, "the wealthy billionaire tycoon." "That's a guy," she said, "but since I don't want anything to do with him, I chose to go by my mother's maiden name."

Richard scratched his chin. "I thought I saw someone like you at one of Terorbil's banquets," he said. "Wait," said Victor, "I heard that his wife was killed in a horrible accident."

"That's what he wants everyone to think," Rachel said. They all stared at her. "The truth is," she continued, "she was murdered."

They didn't ask any further than that. Garfield looked out the window. "Are you worried your dad will catch us?" He said.

"These in a conference in China," Rachel said, "If I wanted him to come home, I'd be lucky if he was back in a week."

-=-

"Don't give me excuses," Slade Wilson said to one of his men, "give me results!"

"Sir," another man said timidly. "**WHAT**," he said to him. Hiding behind his clip board, the second Army man filled up the courage to hand it to Slade.

Slade took one look at it, smiled, and said, "Perfect."

-=-

Richard, Victor, Rachel, and Garfield were sitting in the room when Kori came into the room. "You guys are not going to believe this," said to them, "follow me."

"I'll right, were coming," Garfield said with annoyance. As they walked out of the room, Victor bummed is left arm on the door.

Garfield looked back. "Did you grow more metal," said Garfield, pointing at Victor's left arm. Victor looked at said arm. That was a new piece of metal skin where he had bumped it.

"Huh," Victor said, "maybe it only gets metal like when it gets it by something." "One way to find out," Garfield said. Suddenly he pushed Victor, who was standing just in front of the stairs.

Seeing as how the staircase was 50 feet high, he did quite a spilled on them. (Even hit his shoulders a few times.)

When Victor finally reached the bottom, the other four looked over at him. When he looked up, he looked straight at Garfield and said, "**ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME**."

"That was for all the time you hurt my feelings," Garfield said, "beside, it proved your theory true." Indeed, Victor now had more metal on him them before. And his shoulders looked like they had glowing blue shoulder pads on them.

"You're not to do that to us, are you," Rachel said. "He made fun of me the most out of all of you," Garfield said, "so… no."

The others didn't like that little pause, but they decided to let it go. "Anyways," Garfield said, turning to Kori, "you wanted to show us something."

"Oh yeah," she replied, "Watch this." She went to the edge of the balcony, took one step on the banister, and jumped off. She did not, however, fall.

She floated in the air for a few seconds, before flying around the room, going faster and faster. "That is awesome," Garfield said, watching her.

Kori stopped in midair above Victor, who began to blush. "You do know you're wearing a skirt, right," Victor said to her.

Kori blushed immensely, put her hands on the front of her skirt, and back away into a large statue. "That was uncalled for," he said.

"By the way," said Victor, "I didn't know you were so daring. I mean, come on… a black thong."

Kori blushed even harder. "**UNHEALTHY!**" She screamed at him. She moved her arm like she was throwing something at him, unaware that she was.

When she lifted her hand up, a strange green energy emerged from her hand. And when she brought her hand down, the energy was thrown right at Victor, hitting him square in the chest.

"What the fuck was that," Garfield said, the only one calm enough about this whole thing to voice his mind.

Kori looked at her hand. "I have no idea," she said.

'Great,' thought Victor, 'now my chest is gray and white.'

Just then, one of the maids came in. For a second or two, she was a little unnerved by what she saw. Then she shook her head, and said to them, "Mistress Rachel, I think there is something on TV you should take a look at."

-=-

_Rachel mother will not be explained any further in the story, just so you're aware. The name Terorbil was mad to represent Terrible. Contrary to what I said in the beginning of the story, Kori that her powers developing at a steady rate. I think of Starfire's starbolts as the type of energy, not as fire. The 'becoming metal whenever it' thing about Victor's skin was something I came up with on the spot. I will be going to my mother's this afternoon, and since she doesn't have Internet, it will be a while before you hear from me again. By the way, this is not a competition, but I would like you to post what you think will happen next._

**Imagaco**


	8. Chapter 8

**Teen Titans: A New Beginning**

_Hi there everyone, miss me. Sorry it took so long, but I'm back and raring for more. And I'm sure you are to. This is a story about an AU of the teen titans, which I don't own._

-=-

The five teens came into the large TV room. 'TV room,' Victor thought, 'looks more like a theater room.'

"What's on," Rachel said to the Butler watching TV already, "is it the football game." The Butler looked at her. "You wish," he said, but in a scared tone.

The five teens looked at the TV. What they saw shocked them. It was General Wilson's face, but every article of clothing, aside from his eye-patch, was different.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the general, "my name is Slade Wilson, but you may call me Slade. I am a mercenary. Or I was. For too long I have done the work of evil men. I'm done working for villains, I'm ready to be one."

Slade picked up a nearby black and orange helmet with one eye hole. After putting it on, he looked back at the camera. "After today," he continued, "you may now refer to me as the master villain known as Deathstroke."

Rachel looked at the TV horrified. "This is bad," Richard exclaimed. "Oh my god," Rachel said. Garfield looked at her. "What," he said.

Rachel looked at them. "That guy was my father's bodyguard," she said. The others widen their eyes. "Dude," Garfield said, "does that mean your father is one of the villains he mentioned."

As if he had heard them, Slade said, "I acquired some technology from one of my old bosses, billionaire Tyler Jason Terorbil, to build this."

Slade moved aside to show a huge generator. "When this thing blows, it will cause an explosion 3 miles wide in all directions. You have 1 ½ hours. Use them well."

The TV screen went blank. "This isn't a good," said Victor. "Not good at all," Richard agreed. "And it's even worse than people think," said a deep voice to everyone's right.

When they look to their right, they saw Imagaco standing next to them, his arms behind his back. "That foolish man doesn't know what he's dealing with," Imagaco continued.

The others looked at him, slightly confused. Imagaco looked at them, and said, "unbeknownst to everyone, including your father Rachel, a small piece of my energy is somehow and that machine. If that thing blows, it will empower anyone within a range of 3 ½ miles with random powers."

"Great," Victor said, "more freak-shows." Imagaco looked at him skeptically. "In case you're wondering, this is why I did this for you."

"Did what," said Victor, "turn us into freaks!" Imagaco looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Gave you great power," he said, "and showed the friendship you've had all along."

They looked at each other. "You guys are still friends," Imagaco continued, "you just needed a little nudge."

They looked at him. "What can we do," asked Garfield. Imagaco surged, "lay back, surrender, or suit up and take him down," he said, "it's up to you."

They all looked at each other. "What can we do," Richard said, "were hopelessly outmanned, and outgunned."

Garfield's face suddenly grew stern. "Well that's no reason to stay here," he said, "I'm going to go fight. If any of you need me, I'll be putting on my costume."

The four other teens looked at him. "Costume," Rachel asked. Garfield blushed. "What," he said, "I hero can't wear spandex."

Before they could answer, Garfield left. They stood there with Imagaco, unsure of what to do. Imagaco was ready for them to go be the heroes he knew them to be.

"You know," he said, "if you don't go, who knows what horrors will be wreaked." The others turned to him. "But we don't want any of this," Rachel said to him. "Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing," Imagaco said.

Victor looked at him quizzically. "You got that off a movie," he said. "Perhaps," said Imagaco. "Look," Richard said to them, Imagaco included, "we should let the authorities handle this, it isn't our fight." "Perhaps not," Imagaco said to him, "but I fear it soon will be." Victor looked at him again. "Okay," he said, "this time I know you got that off a movie."

The teens looked at him. "What," Imagaco said, "don't tell me none of you like those kinds of movies too?"

"Well," said Garfield, who had just come back in the room, "how do I look?" the four teens looked over at him. He was now wearing a black and purple spandex outfit with gray gloves and shoes, and a mask that matched his outfit's color. "Wasn't that a Halloween costume you wore last year," Victor said.

Rachel looked at him. "Yea," she said, "it's even got that goofy mask." "Goofy," Garfield said, "my mask is cool. Isn't it?"

Everyone, including Imagaco, shook their heads. "But," he continued, "what about my secret identity." "What secret identity," Imagaco said to him, "when the transformation is over, you're going to be completely green."

Unable to find a counter argument to this, Garfield took off the mask. "Fine," he said to them, "come on Imagaco, let's save the day." "What makes you think I'm going," Imagaco said, holding up his hands.

"But you said yourself," Garfield said, "your powers in that machine…" "Exactly," Imagaco told him, "by helping, I could accidentally add to the power in there, and cause what we wish to prevent."

Garfield looked down angrily. "Fine," he said, throwing his mask at their feet, "I'll do it myself." After he ran off, Imagaco looked down at the others. "You guys do know he's going to kill himself if he does this," he said, "right?"

"But what can we do," Rachel said to him. Imagaco smiled at them. "More then you know," he said, "or could even imagine."

With a sudden POP, he was gone. The four teens looked down at their feet. 'Oh screw it,' they all thought, and went off.

Rachel went up to her room, and got out her meditation suit. Kori flew home with her new powers, and got out her favorite party suit (and new underpants). Victor went to Rachel's garage to stock up. Richard went home (which, it turns out, with three blocks away) to go get his costume for this year's school Halloween party.

Garfield was nine blocks from Rachel's house (and considering shifting again) when he heard a car horn. He looked back and saw Victor's car. They pulled up beside him, and he saw his four former friends inside the vehicle. "Need a lift," Victor said.

-=-

"Nothing can stop my moment of triumph now," Slade said to his army, now dressed in outfits that were similar to his.

Suddenly there were sirens and flashing lights. "Intruders," Slade said. He went over to a computer and pressed a few buttons. A screen flickered to life. On it, an image of Victor's car driving up the mountain they were on came onto the screen.

"How did they find me so quickly," he said, "no matter, they still have to get by my army." He turned to some figures in the shadows behind him. "Plus a few of my surprises."

"Go," he told the figures. They bowed and left. Slade turned back to his computer screen. "Let's see how well these kids can fight."

He pressed another button on the screen. Suddenly, guns appeared all around Victor's car. Grenades began to launch themselves from the guns. In a marvelous explosion, Victor's car was blown to bits.

Slade laughed mercilessly. After a few moments he stopped laughing, confused as to why the alarms were still going off.

-=-

Meanwhile, flying 50 feet above the smoldering wreckage of Victor's car, Kori held the hands of Richard and Victor, well Rachel flew next to her, holding Garfield with her smoke, now looking more like water.

"**MY BABY**," Victor shouted, reaching a hand down to the wreckage. "Relax Victor," Garfield said, "you can always build another."

"It was necessary," said Rachel, "you didn't think it would be safe to just drive up without being cautious."

Richard looked up at Kori. "I think we should go down here," he said, pointing to a clearing nearby. The five friends set down in the clearing.

"At least we're safe," Garfield said, "now stay here. Beast boy will scout ahead." "Who's beast boy," Victor said to him.

Garfield looked at him, slightly annoyed. "I am," Garfield said, "that's my hero name." "You chose to give yourself a new name," Rachel said skeptically.

"No," said Garfield, "I gave us new names." The others look somewhat shocked.

Garfield looked at Kori. "I named you 'Starfire', because people treat you like a star, and because of that energy thing you threw at Victor."

He turned to Victor. "You I named 'Cyborg', because it turning into a metal man, and because it's already your nick name." Victor looked confused at this. The other three look somewhat nervous. "Well, you spend so much time around technology, people often think of you as part of it. Besides, those three started calling you that first." He said pointing to the others behind Victor.

Victor turned around angrily. "What," he said. "So," Richard said, in a desperate attempt to change the subject, "what did you name me and Rachel."

Garfield smiled at them. "I named you Robin and her Raven." Rachel looked at him, slightly confused. "Why," she asked.

"Because, Richard seems to fly with the speed of a Robin when he plays football," Garfield said, "And Raven sound mystical, to go with your mystical like powers."

Richard and Rachel nodded, seeming to understand his decision. "Plus," said Garfield, "I wanted to be sure that both your names start with the same sound as your hero names, just in case I mess up the first couple of times I use them."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "How come I saw that coming," she said. Victor then noticed something behind Garfield. "Who's there," he said, getting ready to fight.

The three figures, with glowing red eyes, came out of the shadows. The five teens were surprised to see who was. It was Jesse Inx, Manny Moth, and Zack Mogiz. Around their necks were callers with a jewel on the front of each one.

"Destroy the interlopers," they all said in a robotic voice. 'Great,' thought Rachel, 'two mindless drones and one regular drone under mind control.'

(In case you don't get the joke, Rachel is saying that Manny was already mindless.)

As Manny stepped forward, he got kicked in the head by someone who was hidden. After knocking down Manny, the new figure stood up. "**YOU**," Richard said.

"Yes," said Wally West, "and I brought help." Wally pointed to the trees he had just come from. Out of the trees came Larry and Terry Storm, Garth Pacific, Roy Arrow, Karren 'Bebe' Hornet, and various other classmates of theirs (including the Russian exchange student).

"Wally saw everything that happened after the football incident," Karren said, "after he told us what happened, and we saw Slade's broadcast, we knew what he would do and decided we couldn't let you handle this alone."

"Thanks guys," Richard said, "you handle these three, will handle Slade."

"Correction," said Garfield, looking into the trees, "they'll handle these **several**." Upon looking into the trees, everyone saw other mind controlled puppets.

There was Kitten Pride, her adopted father Kenny Moth (no relation to Manny Moth), their two science teachers (Professors Light and Simon), the octoplites, and so many more.

"This could be a problem," Richard said. Just as one of the octoplites came forth, Wally punched him away. "Will handle it," he said, "GO."

The five teens left their classmates to deal with the mind controlled minions of Slade. Suddenly Principal Brain and Vice-Principal Blood appeared out of nowhere, and started to shoot at the five teens with grenade launchers.

Four of the teens waited for the impending pain of explosions. When it didn't come, they looked up. Standing in front of them, shielding them from harm, was Victor, now almost entirely covered in metal parts.

Victor through a fist forward. Suddenly his right arm turned into a strange looking cannon, which fired a beam of pure sound, knocking the men out of the trees.

"Did I do that," Victor said. Suddenly something jumped on Garfield head. When Rachel got Garfield to stand still long enough for her to get off, she thought that it was Principal Brain's pet monkey, Malla.

"We don't have time to deal with this," Richard said, taking the monkey and throwing it to the side, "let's go, the observatory is just ahead."

As they ran forward, Garfield turned to Richard. "How do we know he's at the observatory," Garfield said.

Richard looked at him. "If you had paid attention," Richard said, "like the rest of us had, you would notice that at one point in the background he passed a sign that said 'Welcome to the Observatory'."

"Oh," Garfield said. 'Plus,' thought Richard, 'according to the news last week, a man named Slade Wilson bought it in a hostile takeover.'

"Ay, oh," Garfield said, quoting what they used to say when they were going somewhere as kids.

"LET'S GO!" Everyone shouted.

-=-

_In case you are wondering, yes, Slade is the same bodyguard that saved Rachel from the Huor twins. I didn't know, or remembered, the names of some of the heroes or villains, so I made some up. I'll tell you which is which in a moment. If you are wondering what our five heroes look like at this point in the story, pretty much like they do in the Teen Titans TV series. The only difference is that Garfield is not yet fully green, and Rachel has yet to get gray skin (and Richard still does not have his belt full of weapons). I will now tell you who is who._

_Jesse Inx= Jinx_

_Manny Moth= Mammoth_

_Zack Mogiz= Gizmo_

_Wally West= Kid Flash_

_Larry and Terry Storm= Lightning and Thunder_

_Garth Pacific= Aqualad_

_Roy Arrow= Speedy_

_Karren 'Bebe' Hornet= Bumblebee_

_Billy, Bobby, Brian, Bruce, Brown, Brent, Bronx, and Robert Numerous (The Octoplites) = Billy Numerous_

_Kenny Moth= Killer Moth_

_Principal Brain= The Brain_

_Vice Principal Blood= Brother Blood_

_Russian Exchange Student= Red Star_

_I assume you can figure out the rest._

**Imagaco**


	9. Chapter 9

**Teen Titans: A New Beginning**

_To GrossGirl18, except for the five main teens in the story, no one has powers. This part is shorter then the most recent ones. This is a story about an AU of the teen titans, which I don't own._

-=-

Except for a few stragglers, the 5 heroes did not meet any more enemies. The few they did meet surprised them however. Among them was Tara (Garfield's stalker), Mrs. May E. Ye (their old nanny, with a mental case), and, to their surprise, Rachel's dad.

After a while, the mindless guards started to thin. Which was good, cause the 5 heroes did not have much strength left.

Well resting under a tree, Garfield had brought up the nerve to talk to his old friends. "So," he said, "now what."

"I don't think we should rest," Richard said, "Slade is expecting us." "Yea," said Victor, "if we waste time, Wally's fighting with three people will…"

"Two people," Garfield corrected.

"Excuse me," said Victor. Garfield looked up. "Wally won't hurt Jesse," he said. The others looked at him. "Why," Kori asked.

"Because his secretly dating her," Garfield said as if it was the most of average things. The news, however, made their eyes bulge. Garfield looked over at their stares. "When you become invisible to people, like I have," Garfield said, "they don't know you listen to them. I have more dirt than you know."

"Yea right," Victor said, "give an example." "Ok," Garfield said, "your mom was murdered, that Kitten girl stalks Richard, even though she has a boyfriend, Rachel was once nearly rape by two brothers, Kori has a brother, but he ran away, so they don't know where he is, the Russian student secretly lives in an abandon nuclear plant, and Manny Moth use to have a sister, but I don't know what happened to her."

They all stared at him. "First off," Victor said, "I asked for one example. Second, how did you find all that out?" "You don't want to know," Garfield said plainly.

Just then he looked behind Victor's back. "Well what do you know," he said, "we're here."

When the others looked back, they saw that the observatory was right behind them. "Well," said Victor, "how about that."

As they went in, Garfield half expected someone to say 'yes, how about that.'

Once they were in, they did their best to sneak in. soon they saw Slade at a computer terminal. 'Shh,' Richard motioned.

About three seconds later, Garfield accidently bumped into a rolling shelf. That shelf knocked into three more shelves, each with different items.

The other four glared at Garfield angrily. "Relax," said Slade, "I already knew, from my security cameras, that you were here. Your cover was not blown."

"Well that's a relief," Garfield said. "Troops," Slade said, "advance."

Suddenly, our five heroes were surrounded by Slade's army. "As you can see," Slade said, "you are completely outnumbered, and outmatched. You have no hope of winning. Any last words?"

The five teen looked at each other, then looked toward Slade. "Bring it on," they said it once.

And the fight was on.

-=-

_Don't ask me how Garfield knew all that stuff he knew. Sometimes the person you don't notice the most, is the person who knows the most. Contest time (I seem to do that a lot in this one). Let's see if you can guess what comes next._

**Imagaco**


	10. Chapter 10

**Teen Titans: A New Beginning**

_To DarkRapture, I too, think that Beast boy has the most poetical. I sometime even think about him fighting Robin and winning, sometimes like Holmes did in that movie (the resent one). And to roguelover321, is that all you can ever say. Cause it seems like that. This is a story about an AU of the teen titans, which I don't own._

If you want the simple version of the battle, the 5 heroes' reflexes took over.

Not very exciting is it.

Luckily we're not just going to go with the simple version.

Richard slammed him fist into the stomach of the first henchmen to reach him, kicked aside of the second and leapfrogged over the third. Seeing as how, unlike the others, he had no weapons, he had to rely on his newly acquired martial arts to help him.

The other seemed to be doing well enough, but things were still tough for them.

"**Robin**," shouted a voice. Recognizing the voice, Richard turned to see Imagaco, holding a yellow belt with pockets. "**Catch**," Imagaco said, before throwing the belt at Richard.

Catching it and putting it on in one swift motion, Richard finally felt ready. Going on instinct once more, the opened one's pocket on the belt and pulled out a Bo staff.

"Thanks," he said to Imagaco. "Don't mention it," Imagaco said before disappearing. The fight was once more on.

After a few minutes of fighting, it was nearly time for the bomb to go off. Victor had just managed to get to the controls before getting in a slide tangled with three henchmen.

The others were still fighting. Suddenly, Richard caused a fearsome kick to the head for one of the henchmen. The head came right off, and landed a few feet away.

But shockingly enough, no blood came out. In fact, where the neck once connected to the head, there were wires sticking out. The body went to its knees, then fell over, leaking oil out of its neck.

"Robots," Richard said with surprise. "Guys," Richard shouted with friends, "the henchmen aren't alive, their robots."

"And if they're not real," said Victor, currently in a small tangle, "then we don't have to hold back." He threw the henchmen on him over towards the wall with shattering force.

"It also means," says Slade, who they had nearly forgotten, "that there are plenty more where they came from."

Slade pressed a button, and doors open around the room, revealing more robot henchman. "Bring it on," Richard said.

Victor came over after a few minutes. "Did you turn off the bomb," Richard asked him. "No time," victor said, "but I did set the timer to go off in a few more hours."

"That gives us plenty more time," Richard said. He then went after the new army.

Kori launched a barrage of her starbolts at five of the Army-bots, well Garfield, in Tiger form, pounced on to another three. Meanwhile Rachel used her dark energy (which was becoming more and more solid) to knock aside another nine Army-bots.

Victor, once more joining the battle, fired his newly acquired sonic cannon at 10 of the Army-bots coming towards him.

Suddenly Richard noticed that Slade was getting away. "Oh no you don't," Richard said.

Richard jumped up to the platform that Slade was on. Just then, Slade opened a secret door, which led to a secret hole to the sewers.

"Farewell Robin," Slade said. He then jumped down the sewer hole. "Guys," Richard told the other four, who were just finishing off with the rest of the Army-bots, "Slade's getting away." Richard jumped down the hole after him.

His four friends soon followed.

_Yeah, I know, I'm not really good at describing action scenes. I'm sorry for that. I've got an idea of the kind of ending I would like to put. Try guessing what it is._

_And I'm sorry if this chapter seemed shorter than its predecessors (and that it took so long to put up), but I had a small case of writers block for a while._

_If my guessing is correct, not that it usually is, the next story should be the second to last one._

**Imagaco**


	11. Chapter 11

**Teen Titans: A New Beginning**

_This is a story about an AU of the teen titans, which I don't own._

After about a 3 hour run through the sewer (½ of that time spent lost), the five heroes came out on the surface.

Coming out of the manhole one at a time, they entered onto the street of their town. When they looked around, they saw there were now about 5 miles from the observatory, which was clearly visible from where they were standing, as well as the forest surrounding it.

"Boy," said Garfield, "did we go a long way."

Rachel looked at him, and her eyes widened. "You're still not entirely green," she said.

Looking into a nearby window, he saw that she was right. One of his ears was still not pointed, despite being all green, and the regular-colored skin patch around his eye was still there.

"Ah man," he said, "my face still looks mismatched."

"Never mind that," said Richard, "we've got to find Slade."

"You're too late the heroes," they heard Slade shout from above.

They looked up to see him standing on the roof of the building in front of them. It was a two story building, so he wasn't that hard to make out.

Soon they noticed the detonator in his left hand. He clicked it once, and a bomb went off somewhere nearby. He clicked it twice more, and two more bombs went off somewhere close by.

The explosions weren't too big, but they were still big enough to destroy a building.

"With each click," Slade said, "the bombs of my backup plan will explode, one by one."

"We have to get that detonator," Richard said. "Careful," Slade told them as they stepped forward, "if I accidentally crush the detonator (he gripped it tighter in a threatening manner), then all the bombs will explode at once."

That stopped the heroes in their tracks. (Don't worry, the team will be named soon.) How could they fight an enemy who had the advantage?

"Farewell," Slade said, then clicked the detonator again. The next bomb, slightly smaller than the others, went off beneath the five teens. Or more specifically, Rachel.

"RACHEL," Garfield screamed. When Richard looked over, he saw that Rachel had been kneeling on a shield of her own dark energy. Albeit a shield she was going to use to fly up to Slade, it still protected her (and the other four) from the bulk of the explosion.

Garfield looked up at the roof. Slade seemed to of runoff with the distraction. "Okay," Garfield said, now I'm **MAD!**"

He turned into a pterodactyl, and went after Slade. 'He's mine,' Garfield thought.

As Slade jumps over the roofs, he becomes aware of a slight flapping noise behind him. Turning around, he saw that it a green pterodactyl was heading right for him.

The pterodactyl Head-butted him with surprising speed, knocking the detonator out of his hand. "You're mine," said the pterodactyl, returning the human form.

As Garfield lands on his feet, he accidentally knocks over a box with the radio on top. The radio starts to play the song 'Shoot to Thrill'.

They stand staring at each other for a few seconds. Then they charged at each other.

Garfield tries to deliver a right hook, a left kick, and then an elbow smash to the head, all of which get blocked.

Becoming angrier at this, Garfield turns into a bear and tries to slash at Slade. Slade dodges the attacks with surprising ease.

Going on the offensive, Slade takes out his own Bo staff and attacks Garfield. Turning into a hummingbird to avoid the attack, Garfield remains unhurt.

Suddenly, Robin body locks Slade from the back, having sneaked around back to launch a surprise attack on him.

"Now Beast boy," Richard says, remembering to use code names for this.

Garfield, understanding the situation, tries to think of something big. 'I got it,' he thinks.

Suddenly, he grows bigger. He starts growing sharper teeth, a long tail, and large legs. His arms, however, begin to shrink. (That might tell you what you turning into.)

Soon, standing where Garfield once stood, is now a giant green Tyrannosaurus rex. The thing roars a great roar at Slade.

Richard, having enough common sense to know the beast was on his side, jumps off Slade's back just before the T-Rex head-butts Slade.

Slade gets propelled backwards, but unfortunately the T-Rex is so big, one of its feet goes through the roof, and gets stuck.

After a few minutes of struggling, Garfield remembers he can turn back to human form.

After doing so, Richard stared at him.

"What," Garfield says to him. "You're now fully green," Richard told him. Picking up and looking at a nearby glass shard, Garfield saw he was right.

He was now entirely green, with both ears pointed.

"Finally," Garfield said.

Upon returning to the other three, Garfield saw that not only was Rachel okay, but Slade was being held by two police officers.

In a place where only moments before had been empty streets, were now an entire crowd people, as well as the mayor.

Standing behind the wooden barricades and police cars, the crowd cheered at them. "That's right," Garfield said, "we're heroes."

"We make a great team," Richard said. "We're gonna need a name if we're gonna be a team," said Victor.

"How about we name ourselves after the Greek Titans of yore," Rachel said. "Excellent idea friend Raven," Kori said, using Rachel's codename, "we are the Titans."

"The TEEN Titans," Garfield corrected. After he got a few good stairs from the other four, he stated, "It sounds cooler."

"Well then," said the mayor, "thank you Teen Titans."

"As for this man," he said, turning to Slade, "take him away."

"I think not," Slade said. He then pulled out a small marble from his glove, and threw it at the ground. A large smokescreen enveloped everyone.

After the smoke cleared (and all the coughing had stopped), everyone saw that Slade was gone.

Out of a direction that no one could tell where, Slade's voice could be heard saying, "he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day."

After a few disheveled looked at the ground, Richard said, "Don't worry guys, we'll get him next time."

_Yep, I was right, this was the second to last chapter. But don't worry, I'm in the process of making another Titans story. Not a sequel, but a story nonetheless. After I got inspiration from listening to 'Shoot to Thrill', writing this chapter was surprisingly quick. You'll like the surprise ending, if it __will__ be a surprise I mean. Final contest, what do you think the ending will be. Take your best guess. Oh, and to '__DarkRapture__', I just realized the fight between Beast boy and Slade might be something you like, so I hope you enjoyed it. Peace out y'all._

**Imagaco**


	12. Chapter 12

**Teen Titans: A New Beginning**

_Well this is it. Hope you enjoy it. The final chapter starts now. This is a story about an AU of the teen titans, which I don't own._

_1 hour later…_

Standing in front of the large crowd, the five heroes waved and smiled. A metal was around each one of their necks. Having just been awarded them by the Mayor himself, they were feeling quite full of themselves.

"Our fair city owes you a great deal of gratitude," the Mayor said.

"For your heroic efforts in stopping the madman known as Slade. For your undying bravery. For your great heroism and selflessness."

The five of them blushed. They couldn't believe it. They were heroes. Full-fledged heroes. They felt on top of the world.

"And of course," said the Mayor, "from deactivating that bomb before it went off."

Their eyes bulged. Garfield started to sweat profusely. They had completely forgotten about the bomb.

As if the God of Irony himself (or, to shield me from gender discrimination, herself) were present, the explosion happened at that very moment.

He wasn't an explosion per-say. It was more like a giant blue energy dome had formed, and was growing larger. Halfway through its growth, it turned pink.

Soon, it covered the entire hill.

"What have you done," the Mayor said, looking at them concerned.

"At least no ones gonna get killed," Garfield said, ignoring the mayor. "But now we've got a bunch of super-powered people running around out there," Rachel said.

"So it looks like we're gonna have to round them all up," Richard said. "And if this was Slade's plan all along," Victor said to them, "were probably going to have to act fast if we want to get them before he does."

"Agreed," Kori said.

"Titans," Richard said, pointing forward.

Without a word more, the five teens ran forward towards the hills. And as Beast boy ran with the other four, he thought about all that had happened to this adventure. His wish of friendship, had certainly come true.

"GO,"

And so began our five hero's next adventure…

But that's a story for another time.

_Well, that's the end. Sorry it was so short, but I've kind of have that ending plan since the beginning._

_A few things I would like to mention. I just realized that, like in the cartoon, it was Kori who had started the whole 'Teen Titans' thing. If you go and take a look, you'll see that I'm right. (Although, it might be harder to notice with my story, so I'll just tell you straight out, if Kori had not talked about the 'wishing star', Garfield would never have tried the idea out.)_

_Also, this turned out to be less BBXRae than I thought it would be. My apologies for this._

_Finally, I am not going to do a sequel to this story. If you want a sequel, make it yourself. (That wasn't meant to sound rude by the way.)_

_I'm in the process of making a new Teen Titans story. 'The Enemy of my Enemy is my Love'. You'll find out about that name soon. I'm also thinking about another one as well._

_Later y'all._

…

_Nearly forgot to mention this. In case someone does make a sequel some kind, I would like to say that Principle Brain has a pet monkey he called Mahla._

**Imagaco**


End file.
